1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a multilayer substrate, specifically of a multilayer substrate having electrodes formed at both sides thereof.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a manufacturing method of a multilayer substrate, which employs a so-called double-sided substrate in which conductor patterns connected with each other by interlayer connection are formed on both sides thereof, is known as a manufacturing method of a multilayer substrate having electrodes formed on both sides thereof to achieve electrical connection.
For example, a manufacturing method of a multilayer substrate is disclosed in JP-A-2000-38464. In this document, a manufacturing method of a multilayer substrate is disclosed, in which a plurality of double-sided substrates, each of which has an interlayer connection, are produced and laminated with a film insulator to which a treatment capable of an interlayer connection is carried out interposed therebetween, so that a multilayer substrate is produced that has electrodes on both sides thereof. Moreover, a manufacturing method of a multilayer substrate is disclosed, in which a double-sided substrate having an interlayer connection is produced, and single-sided conductor patterned films to which a treatment capable of an interlayer connection is carried out are laminated on both sides of the double-sided substrate, so that so that a multilayer substrate is produced that has electrodes on both sides thereof.
However, in the above-described prior art, the double-sided substrate (double-sided conductor patterned film) and the film insulator (a film without patterned conductor) are respectively formed, and combined with each other to form the multilayer substrate having the electrodes on the both sides thereof. Alternatively, the double-sided substrate (double-sided conductor patterned film) and the single-sided conductor patterned substrate are respectively formed, and combined with each other to form the multilayer substrate having the electrodes on the both sides thereof. Consequently, there is a problem in which processing steps are complicated, and production cost becomes high.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and an object thereof is to provide a manufacturing method of multilayer substrate that can be simplified and reduced in producing cost.